In recent years, as mobile communication technologies have made rapid progress, personal mobile communication devices including a mobile communication terminal have been widely spread as individual daily necessaries.
Among them, a mobile communication terminal is the most popular digital multimedia device having integrated functions of information devices such as PDA as well as a variety of audio/video (A/V) devices such as MP3, digital camera, camcorder, TV and the like.
Further, applications of the mobile communication terminal are infinite as integrations of hard disk drive (HDD), wireless LAN, Bluetooth, fingerprint identification, radio equipment, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), game machine and the like with the terminal.
In order to embody such diverse supplementary functions, it is required a design for an operating method of the mobile communication terminal allowing each of the supplementary functions to be easily switched into an operating mode and to be efficiently operated.
The mobile communication terminal can be classified into bar, flip, folder, slide types and the like. The slide type terminal is advantageous to entertainment environments such as game and diverse multimedia environments such as digital multimedia broadcasting, camera, moving picture and the like.
For example, a slide type mobile communication terminal generally comprise upper and lower main bodies wherein the main bodies are respectively formed with a slide recess and a protrusion and the terminal is switched into a communication mode only when the upper main body is slid upward relative to the lower main body. An example of the slide type mobile communication terminal is disclosed in Korean patent publication No. 10-2002-0052542.
However, according to the slide type mobile communication terminal, since the upper main body is just able to move upward and return to its original position relative to the lower main body when the terminal is switched between the normal stand-by mode and the communication mode, a usable space of the terminal for allotting the functions is limited to an upper surface of the upper main body and a downstream keypad section of an upper surface of the lower main body, which the keypad section is exposed when the upper main body is slid upward. Accordingly, there is limitation in arrangements of structures for embodying the multimedia supplementary functions such as game, DMB, camera, moving picture and the like.